


Baby Steps

by Lara Winner (rah10381)



Category: Horimiya
Genre: Friends to more, Kyosuke ships it, Manga Spoilers, Teenage Dorks, continuation of chapters 121 and 122, these two kiddos just kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rah10381/pseuds/Lara%20Winner
Summary: Yuna likes Souta. Souta likes Yuna. There's no way this could get weird. Right?
Relationships: Okuyama Yuna/Hori Souta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Baby Steps

_ Boys are stupid. _

After a fitful night of sleep, Yuna repeated the mantra under her breath as she crawled out of bed and began to ready herself for school. It remained on repeat as she studied her reflection and agonized over her make-up and weather to wear her bangs clipped back or leave them down.

Honestly, it was stupid that she was this anxious but...

_ "I like that part of you too." _

Yuna's stomach fluttered and her heart swelled pleasantly at the memory of Souta's confession from the day before.

It was hardly the romantic declaration she'd secretly daydreamed about and more than she had ever expected to get; so of course she'd nearly died from embarrassment, mumbled a garbled response and fled with the excuse of needing to get home.

Souta hadn't seemed too put out when he responded to her text later. Maybe she hadn't messed up too badly.

After doing all she could for her appearance, Yuna borrowed a bit of Souta's confidence and waved a quick goodbye to her mother before rushing out the door.

She didn't realize just how nervous she really was until her anxiety gave way to a different kind of butterflies when she spotted the familiar sight of Souta, all lanky limbs and mussed platinum hair, waiting for her at the corner.

No one could "fake it until you make it" better than Hori Souta. That kind of bright eyed tenacity was really something to be admired.

Emulating that, Yuna waved. "Good morning."

"Yo," Souta nodded, his lidded grey eyes peering at her sleepily.

As he fell into step at her side, she tried to act as normal as possible despite the frantic pounding of her heart. "Are you ready for the English test tomorrow?" She asked, blurting out the first thing that came to mind just to have something to talk about.

"Test..." Souta's eyes shot open wide in abject panic. "Wait! There's a test?"

Seriously? Souta would misplace his head if it wasn't already attached to his shoulders. It was amazing the boy had made it this far in life. He was damn lucky he had her to watch his back and save his ass.

Feeling more confident, Yuna rolled her eyes fondly. "I'll come over and we can review for it after school, okay."

"Okay. Thanks," he beamed. Then the sneaky bastard snatched her hand, lacing their fingers together.

Welp... there went all her hard won composure.

Yuna’s breath caught but this time Souta didn't pull away after two seconds. Sneaking a peek, she caught him watching her through the corner of his eye looking very pleased with himself.

Flushing as red as her hair, she snapped her eyes forward, her grip on his hand tightening reflexively.

Souta bumped her elbow but she stubbornly stared ahead. He bumped her arm again. Then a third time. 

"What?" She snapped, but with far less heat than intended. Stupid boy with his stupidly handsome face.

"Are you?" Souta asked, grinning cheekily.

Yuna frowned in confusion. "Am I what?"

"My girlfriend yet?"

It was slightly terrifying how one little question could turn her insides to jelly. But she knew Souta as well as he knew her and all of his cockiness couldn't hide his tense edges and knowing that she wasn't the only one with her heart on the line was exactly what she needed to put the goofball in his place.

"Since I am the only girl that can put up with the likes of you," she paused for effect, laughing at his pout, "'I guess so." She thought he'd be insufferable and maybe even downright obnoxious crowing over his victory, but Souta's slipping grin and intense gaze tripped her heart into beating faster once more. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Inanely, she wondered if Souta realized he'd slowed them to a near stop on the sidewalk. The school entrance was just across the street. They were already garnering an audience as he leaned in and she gave a quiet gasp.

"You're cute, forehead and all," and punctuated his statement with a hard flick to her brow.

"Ow! Are you freakin' kidding me!" She shrieked, going scarlet as her loud mouth gained them even more attention.

The jerk just laughed, still holding her hand for all to see.

"At this point you should consider it a sign of affection," he snarked, giving her hand a quick squeeze before ducking away. "Oh look, there's Keigo and Seno. Catch you later."

Helplessly caught somewhere between wanting to beat him senseless with her bookbag and kiss him senseless in front of everyone, she could only watch Souta join his friends with a glower.

Yuna barely even noticed when Chiaki popped up beside her, a knowing smirk twisting her friend's lips.

"Holding hands with Souta, I see. I think we've found out his secret crush after all," the other girl teased.

Blushing, Yuna stomped away with a muttered, "Shut up."

* * *

Dinner at the Hori household was always an interesting affair. 

It was quiet and relaxed on the rare occasion it was just Souta and his mother, Yuriko. It was far more lively when Onee-chan and Ikkun were there.

But when Hori Kyosuke was there it was something else all together.

When Souta's father was home and not traveling due to his job, the Hori household was powderkeg just waiting for the right spark. Somehow, in some way, someone was going to get embarrassed and Onee-chan was going to lose her temper at her father. It happened like clockwork.

Every. Single. Time.

Yuna hadn't managed more than two steps into the living room before Kyosuke glanced up from the television, then did a double take and smirked. "Is something up with you two?"

"Aww Dad, come on." Souta griped, settling down at the table with his book bag and motioning for Yuna to do the same.

She waved as Yuriko greeted her warmly from the kitchen, "Hello, Yuna-chan. It's so good to see you, dear. I'm going to text Kyouko and let her know you are joining us for dinner. Hopefully she hasn't finished shopping. We're having curry."

Catching Souta's eye, Yuna said, "Oooh, I love curry. And with extra carrots too."

He couldn't quite suppress his shudder. "Traitor."

"Yuna-chan?" Kyosuke wheedled in a sing-song tone, gleefully ignoring Souta's withering glare, "Has my son finally grown a back bone and done right by you?"

Damn. The man was like a shark in the water chasing the scent of blood.

Still giddy from the warmth of Souta's hand holding her own the entire walk from the high school to his house- all twelve and a half minutes! Definite improvement- Yuna nodded. "Yup."

"Hear that Yuriko?" Kyosuke whooped, "We get to adopt Yuna-chan now too!"

Souta, poor thing, was the color of a tomato. "Shut it, old man," he growled.

"Is that any way to talk to your father?" Kyosuke leaned forward, practically snarling.

Not at all moved by the sight of a grown man heading for tantrum mode, Souta leaned in and snarled right back. "It is when you're being a weirdo."

"Take a good look at me, boy. This is you in thirty years."

From their hair color to their slim build and right down to their identical sour expressions, Yuna was inclined to agree.

Souta, however, was most definitely not in agreement. "Like hell I will. I'll be way cooler," he vowed, surging to his feet and absently grasping her hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world now. "We're going to my room to study."

Kyosuke grinned. "Oh! Is that what you kids call it these days. When I was your age your mother and I-"

"La la la! Not listening!" Souta called back, nearly causing Yuna to stumble as he jerked her along for a hasty retreat. She caught the sound of Kyosuke's laughter and Yuriko's mildly scolding tone aimed at her husband before the door shut with a loud click.

The butterflies in Yuna's stomach kicked up with vengeance as she realized not only were they in Souta's bedroom but they were very much alone.

"Ahh, sorry about that," he said with a wince, his shoulders wilting. "You know how my old man gets. Thinks he's so damn funny. You're not mad, are you?"

"I'm not mad. I can handle a little teasing," she assured her boyfriend with a small smile.

It was strange to think of Souta as her boyfriend. She'd known him all her life. He was always there in her most prominent memories, always a constant she could count on. This new dynamic was different, but a good different. Even if it would take some getting used to.

Refusing to be cowed by the expectant atmosphere hanging heavy between them, Yuna patted the bookbag still slung over her shoulder and sighed, "Let's see how much we can get done before dinner, yeah?"

* * *

"Well, that was a shit show," Souta muttered, not daring to look her way. "I'm so sorry."

From inside the Hori residence came a loud crash followed by muffled cursing. Flinching, he started off in the direction of her home two streets over.

Sighing, Yuna followed.

In hindsight, it was like watching a train wreck in slow motion.

Sitting beside Souta while pretending not to notice the carrots that were magically appearing on her plate, Yuna had thought supper was going rather smoothly. No one was cringing in mortification or maimed and bleeding, and Kyouko wasn't screaming like a crazy woman threatening her father with bodily harm.

It was nice... until Kyosuke-san opened his big mouth and started on and on about welcoming the new family member which then segued into Souta finally making an honest woman of her and then he went so far as to admit he'd actually bet money on whether or not she and Souta would end up married and give him copper-topped grandbabies.

Somehow Ikkun translated Kyosuke-san's theatrics to mean she was pregnant. And thus began the most awkward and violent health talk of her young life.

"Think onee-chan will calm down by the time you get back?"

"Eh. Probably," Souta shrugged. "Aniki had it coming. He did spray her with tea when the old man mentioned grand kids." Despite the evening darkness, it was impossible to miss his matching blush at that particular topic. "I guess it's a good thing you already know how crazy my family is. Otherwise they might've scared you off."

"I should probably run while I can," Yuna deadpanned.

When Souta frowned, apparently taking her teasing to heart, she nonchalantly slipped her hand into his; more to reassure him that she was made of sterner stuff rather than attempting to be cutesy and romantic.

As they approached the corner of her street, Yuna decided that maybe being a little lovey-dovey wouldn't hurt.

"You know, the strangest thing happened earlier at school," she mused, pausing to see if he'd bite.

"Really? You mean that back there wasn't the strangest part of today?" Souta laughed in disbelief.

"That was normal, strange," she replied, waving her free hand dismissively. "What I found strange, strange was Hirano-san formally apologizing to me in front of everyone in fifth period."

"Can't imagine why he'd do that," said Souta, evading like a pro. 

"I know right. But then Hirano-san explained that he said some inappropriate things about me and you didn’t hesitate to put him in his place.”

“Idiot really should stop running his fat trap.” Resigned to his fate, Souta finally slanted her a halfhearted glare. “Are you gonna bitch at me now too? You already said you hated me once this week. Why not try for number two.”

Sometimes she and Souta could be so much alike it was kind of scary. Picking a fight rather than facing his feelings wasn’t usually his way, unless he was feeling particularly vulnerable. Maybe that’s why they clicked so well. They weren’t all that different, were they? 

“I didn’t mean it,” she admitted softly, “I don’t think I could hate you. Even if I wanted to.”

“Yuna...?”

Obviously they were going to have to work on this communication stuff.

Just... not tonight.

“I’dpunchsomeoneforyoutoo” Impulsively she leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed a quick peck to Souta’s cheek. “See you tomorrow.”

Yuna was certain the memory of her boyfriend standing under the street light, touching his cheek with a lopsided grin was one she would never, ever forget.

**Author's Note:**

> These babies are precious. I seriously heart them soooooo much. I want a manga just for Yuna-chan and Souta-kun!!!!


End file.
